Crossroads
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: It's high skool and Dib's life has been hell and now he decides to make a life or death desion(sp?) Please Reveiw. This is a slash so don't read if you don't like.


Slash in story. Me like slashes but koneko likes them even more (learn more about her in my profile) Slash slash slash ouy sorry my cousin is here and were all hyper huggles little cousin She's acting like Gir even with the screeching. Sorry here's story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh disclaimer: I don't own IZ Warning: If you don't like slashes poo you. Just turn around you know where that back button is or are you that stupid. : P  
  
  
  
Crossways PG By Koneko Tenshi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib was lying in his bed wondering if he should go to the party tonight. He didn't want to face Sasha after he caught her kissing Torque. Hell. That's what his life was. There were only two things that keep him going and know one of them was taken away. Sure he still had Zim's plans to foil but they were becoming less frequent like Zim was giving up, slowly but giving up none the less. He also knew he should have given up exposing him but he seemed to just love chasing Zim. //Or is it something deeper.// Dib quickly shook the thought from his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib decided to go for a walk. He just closed his eyes and let his legs carry him away. Soon his legs stopped and he opened his eyes. He was at a crossway, one he knew from so long ago. One road led to Zim's house; the other led to a bridge called Death's Jump. From the stories told, many people had died from jumping off. He knew his decision could mean life or death literally.  
  
  
  
Dib turned left towards Zim's house. He might regret it later but right now he wanted out of this life he called Hell. Zim's house came into view and he started going through his mind on what he was going say. He walked to the door and to his surprise none of the gnomes attacked him. He knocked once and there was no answer. He knocked again and was answered.  
  
"What do you want, earthscum?" Zim spat when he saw Dib.  
  
"Zim, I.I was wondering would you like to go to the arcade and hang?" Dib asked nervously.  
  
"Not likely and certainly not with a filthy ass like you." Zim started to head back in but something caught his eye. "Dib." but he didn't finish.  
  
"No, I can't take it anymore. Bye, Zim, for the final time."  
  
Dib turned and ran back to the crossway. Zim grabbed his hooded jacket and umbrella as he chased Dib. He had seen a tear escape Dibs eye. Zim didn't mean to hurt Dib that much but he was afraid to tell Dib he liked him. Now, as he chased Dib to Death's Jump, he chewed himself out for what he said. Zim's eyes grew with horror as he saw Dib jump off.  
  
  
  
Dib had closed his eyes hoping that an undercurrent would grab him and drown him. He waited and waited but he never touched the water. He opened his eyes and noticed he was hanging close to the surface of water. He looked up and found someone holding him by his legs.  
  
  
  
"ZIM! LET GO OF ME!!"  
  
"No I won't. Zim loves you and you love him back but you won't realize that, will you?" The person holding Dib looked at him.  
  
"Gaz!"  
  
"Yes I saw you leave and could tell what you where going to do."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I actually paid attention in Psychology."  
  
"Oh. Well how are you hanging here."  
  
"Bungee cord, stupid. Now climb back up and tell Zim you're sorry."  
  
"But..."  
  
  
  
"Just admit it and I won't tell as long as you leave me alone."  
  
  
  
So Dib climbed up and Gaz followed. When they reached the top Dib was glomped by Zim. Gaz just got her stuff and left before it got to emotional. When Dib broke the hug, Zim slapped him.  
  
"Don't you EVER do that again."  
  
Dib gave a weak smile as Zim gave him another hug. Zim finally realized what he was doing and started to leave but Dib grabbed his arm, turned him, and kissed him. Zim was shocked at first but immediately kissed back.  
  
Dib felt Zim shudder and then noticed that it was raining so he lifted Zim's hood. Zim brought the umbrella up and they walked back to Zim's, arm in arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koneko Tenshi: Wow I finally finished. And if you want to know Dib has contacts and Zim is taller 'cause they are in high skool. Please please please PLEASE review 'cause all my one-chap. stories only get one review. I want at least two.  
  
DIR: Aww they are so cute. He-he  
  
K T: DIR what are you doing.  
  
D: Umm. Lookin' for GIR.  
  
K T: He's in the other story now shoo. The story is over. Hey Readers this is the revamped story. If asked I may make a sequel. So Bai for now. 


End file.
